¿MI CASTIGO O MI BENDICIÓN?
by ranmamaniaca
Summary: Ranma es un gran empresario y Akane es de "las mejores" prostitutas, él le hara una propuesta que seguramente ella no rechazara.2DO. CAPITULO
1. Chapter 1

**¿MI CASTIGO O MI BENDICIÓN?**

**SOLO DECIR QUE RANMA ½ ES PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES ESTE FIC.**

**EL DIA DE HOY HARE LA PRESENTACION DE LOS PROTAGONISTAS Y LES ADELANTARE ALGO DE LA TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

**Ranma Saotome** es conocido mundialmente por los grandes negocios que ha hecho aunque solo tiene 20 años. Fue educado junto con su hermana por su padre, ya que desde su nacimiento Saotome y su madre habían firmado un acuerdo donde el pequeño seria el heredero de toda la fortuna de Genma siempre y cuando Nodoka se alejara delos tres, como el señor Saotome ya tenia una vida hecha y no quería escándalos invento que su mujer estaba embarazada y había dado a luz a esos niños.

Ranma pasó 15 años creyendo que su madre era Rebeca, pues esa mujer en verdad los había tratado como sus hijos, pero se entero de la verdad por una discusión con su padre, Genma le conto a su hijo la verdad a su manera por lo que Ranma piensa que su madre es una zorra que los dejo por una buena cantidad de dinero.

Ranma va a ser padre en un mes más, pero también tendrá que hacerse cargo del bebé el solo pues ella ya le advirtió que no tiene la menor intención de ser la madre en todos los sentidos de ese niño.

El joven Saotome practico las artes marciales hasta los 18 años, así que era muy bueno en ese campo, aunque lo tomaba más como un deporte que como algo serio.

Se lleva bien con sus 4 hermanas, él es el único varón, aunque las chicas piensan que con el les basta ya que es demasiado sobre protector

**Akane Tendo** es una de "las mejores" prostitutas de Tokio, no es que el oficio le guste mucho pero para los lujos que quiere darse esa es su mejor salida, además cobra más de lo que el resto de las chicas del burdel donde trabaja así que no se queja tanto, en su anterior trabajo solo le pagaban 1000 yens al mes, por lo que opto por el trabajo que ahora tiene el cual lo consiguió gracias a un "amigo" que es el dueño del prostíbulo.

Desde pequeña fue una niña mimada aunque no le gustaba hacer lo que todas las niñas hacen, ya que a ella le encantaban las artes marciales las cuales practico hasta los 17, era una muy buena alumna pero el que su padre haya malgastado su dinero apostándolo cada noche en el bar hizo que terminara sus estudios o se quedaría en la calle, así que ella y su hermana Nabiki tuvieron que trabajar, mientras que la mayor se quedaba en casa a hacer las labores del hogar.

Tiempo después su padre enfermo y falleció haciendo que todas sus deudas las heredaran sus hijas, su hermana mayor se caso con un reconocido doctor, Nabiki con los negocios que hacia ayudaba a pagar parte de la deuda, mientras Akane también ayudaba con un poco del dinero que ganaba en el burdel. Sus hermanas sabían de su trabajo pero por más que trataban de convencerla para que lo dejara ella no les hacia caso y les pedía que no se metieran en su vida.

Estuvo metida en el mundo de las drogas por un tiempo, pero fue rescatada, cosa que su novio no logro pues aun esta internado en el centro de desintoxicación.

Ranma y Akane se conocieron a los 13 años y tuvieron una relación nada seria por obvias razones, lo que si es que juntos habían tenido su primera vez y eso era algo que nunca olvidarían.

Quizá ahora el destino los vuelva a unir pero de una manera un tanto especial, Ranma necesita una madre para su hijo y quizá la chica Tendo no sea una mala opción.

En esta historia habrá amor, pasión, alegrías pero también todo lo contrario a esto pues no la van a tener nada fácil.

Pero eso ya es otra historia y en este capitulo no viene al caso, jeje.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

BUENO PUES ESTA ES LA INTRODUCCION A LOS QUE SERA LA HISTORIA EN REALIDAD, QUIZA LAS PARTES LEMON NO ESTEN MUY BIEN PLANTEADAS PERO ARE LO QUE PUEDA, ES QUE NUNCA HE HECHO DE ESAS ESCENAS, PERO BUENO YA VEREMOS.

ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR PRONTO PERO NO LES PROMETO NADA YA QUE AÚN NO TERMINO DE PUBLICAR MI OTRA HISTORIA.

NOS VEMOS PRONTO.

SAYONARA.


	2. Una porpuesta bastante tentadora

**CAPITULO #1**

**UNA "JUGOSA" PROPOSICIÓN.**

**BUENO PUES ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO, OJALA Y LES GUSTE COMO HA QUEDADO.**

**SOLO ME QUEDA RECORDARLES QUE RANMA ½ NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, YO SOLO TOMO PRESTADOS LOS PERSONAJES PARA HACER ESTE FIC.**

**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, PROCEDAN A LEER.**

**-"LOS PERSONAJES HABLAN"-**

_-"LOS PERSONAJES PIENSAN"-_

(DOY UN COMENTARIO)

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

Como todas las mañanas Akane había salido a correr un rato por el parque, le encantaba el ambiente que se respiraba en un lugar como ese, pues ahí podía encontrar la paz que necesitaba aunque fuera solo por un rato, pues en la vida que llevaba paz era lo que le faltaba, su vida a partir de los 18 había sido un tormento.

Una vez que se cansó decidió sentarse bajo un árbol que estaba cerca de un lago, lamentablemente para ella su rato de tranquilidad se vio interrumpido gracias al sonido de su celular, señal de que alguien quería comunicarse con ella, lo saco de su bolsa y observo la pantalla para ver de quien se trataba-_"maldición, es este idiota, ¿ahora que querrá?"_** "bueno, sucede algo, es que acaso no entiendes que no me gusta que me llames"-**la peli-azul detestaba que su "jefe" le consiguiera trabajitos antes de que su turno comenzara, y sospechaba que era eso porque era raro que le llamara a esas horas**-"vamos Shinji, dime que es lo que quieres que no tengo tu tiempo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer"-** la chica se estaba hartando.

**-"Vaya cariño, eso si que no te lo creo, por favor, tú, cosas que hacer, jajaja, no me hagas reír"- **a Shinji le gustaba hacer rabiar a Akane**-"Bueno, solo te hablaba para decirte que tienes una hora libre el día de hoy ya que te necesito para un privado, es una persona muy importante así que no quiero excusas será a las 8, ven a mi oficina para darte la dirección, te espero, bye".**

**-**_"maldito bastardo, pero en fin, los lujos que me doy tienen su precio, solo espero que el tipo no sea un viejo libidinoso"-_ Akane no podía negarse a los pedidos de su jefe ya que la habían hecho firmar un contrato por 4 años, si no los cumplía no viviría para contarlo.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Una vez que la chica llego al burdel fue directamente a la oficina de aquel que decía ser su amigo-**"Bueno, pues ya estoy aquí, ahora dime a donde debo ir".**

**-"Que agresiva, cálmate amor, ni que te desagradara tanto tu trabajo, además, tienes la suerte de que el tipo es joven, es más, hasta tiene la misma edad que tú, o por lo menos eso es lo que me han dicho, la verdad es que no e quien es el tipo, al parecer sus amigos le quieren dar la sorpresa"- **dijo lo ultimo mirando a la chica de arriba abajo.

**-"déjate de estupideces y dame la dirección de una maldita vez"-**a Akane le daba asco que ese tipo la mirara de esa forma.

**-"Esta bien, toma esta es la dirección"-**dijo el mercenario tipo extendiéndole un papelito**-"asegúrate de no llegar tarde, debes pasar toda la noche con él, aquí nos dieron una copia de la llave del lugar, debes entras sin hacer ruido, esos tipos han pagado bastante bien, aquí tienes tu parte-** saco un sobre de su saco y se lo dio a Akane.

Está al verlo se sorprendió por la cantidad, nunca le habían pagado tanto por solo una noche**-"15,000 yens! Vaya, si que debe tener dinero el tipo como para que sus amigos hayan dado tanto dinero, porque me imagino que ellos no lo pagaron.**

Shinji sabía que su "empelada" era muy inteligente**- Así es, nos pidieron discreción en eso ya que el dinero era del tipo al que tienes que ir a ver.**

**-"Vaya, que amigos, pero ese no es mi problema, mientras paguen bien- **Akane detestaba a los tipos que trataban de pasarse de listos con otros.

**-"Será mejor que te vayas de una vez, quiero que luzcas bien, nos vemos mañana amor"- **esto ultimo lo dijo para molestarla.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

La hora había llegado y Akane se encontraba en el lugar indicado, era un fraccionamiento muy conocido pues había un edifico en donde se encontraban varios departamentos lujosos. Agradecía el hecho de que iba vestida como una mujer común y corriente y no como una cualquiera.

Había decidido escoger un vestido que dejara poco a la imaginación pero que no pareciera el de una guarra, era rojo con un escote que dejaba ver el comienzo de sus senos pero no más, le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, se le veía bastante bien. (Puede que en cosas como vestuario y cosas así de maquillaje y demás no sea muy buena pues junto con mis amigas hemos llegado a la conclusión de que somos raras en ese aspecto pues no nos importa nada de la moda, entonces puede que en ese aspecto no me salgan las cosas muy bien. una vez aclarado el punto pueden seguir leyendo).

Llegó al edificio y subió hasta el apartamento numero 123 abrió la puerta y entro sigilosamente, pudo escuchar boses en una habitación así que se dirigió hacia ella, al llegar vio que la puerta de está estaba abierta así que se acerco un poco más para observar lo que sucedía.

**-"Vamos amigo, anímate, no es el fin del mundo, con que te consigas un remplazo de madre la haces"-**argumentaba como si nada un chico de cabello café que al darse cuenta de la presencia de Akane se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a ella**-"es más, quita esa cara que te he traído un regalito, espero que lo disfrutes amigo"-** y sin más dejo a la pareja sola.

Ranma que estaba dándole la espalda a la puerta no sabía a que se refería su amigo, pero al darse la vuelta lo entendió todo**-"Y tú que haces aquí, al parecer esos chicos no entienden nada, será mejor que te vayas, no necesito de ese tipo de regalos"-**decía el oji-azul mirándola de arriba abajo, aunque al parecer aun no la reconocía.

En cambio la chica Tendo sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba, por lo que al verlo se quedo sin habla, cuando noto que el chico se acercaba a ella solo pudo pronunciar dos palabras**-"Ranma Saotome".**

Al escuchar su nombre el chico se sorprendió un poco pues estaba seguro de no conocerla**-"Perdón, ¿nos conocemos de alguna parte?, yo no te recuerdo".**

La chica se enfado un poco por el hecho de que Saotome no la reconociera**-"Haz memoria tonto, no te veía desde que te mudaste a la capital, me dejaste sola idiota".**

El peli-negro al escuchar esas palabras reaccionó**-"A…Akane, pero, que te paso, eres una prostituta ¿por qué?**

**-"Porque así es la vida imbécil, después de que te largaste toda mi vida cambio por completo, empezando por nuestro hijo".**

Al escuchar la ultima palabra Ranma se sorprendió**-"de que hijo me hablas, no entiendo Akane".**

**-"Del que perdí cuando supe que te marchabas, pero claro, como éramos unos mocosos a ti no te importo dejarme"- **respondió con algo de rencor la chica.

Ranma no sabia que contestar, el saber que había perdido a un hijo lo hacia sentir mal, pero inmediatamente le paso por la mente que Akane podía ser la madre sustituta para su hijo**-"Akane, quizá ese mal rato te lo pueda compensar, solo es cosa de que aceptes"-** al ver que la chica lo miraba atenta decidió continuar**-"voy a ser papá, pero la madre no quiere saber nada de él"- **iba a continuar pero la chica lo calló

**-"¿Estas insinuando que quieres que yo tomé su lugar para recompensar la perdida de mi hijo, o que?- **la menor de las Tendo no podía creer que ese tipo al que había amado de pequeña pudiera ser tan sínico.

**-"La verdad si, preferiría que fueras tú a contratar a cualquier otra"-**respondió sin enredos**-"aparte tu podrías salir de este mundo en el cual estas metida, te pagaría muy bien por ser su madre, si no quieres ser mi mujer no importa, lo entiendo, lo que si es que debemos actuar rápido pues el niño nace en un mes".**

La chica sabia que salir estar con un millonario le ayudaría mucho y la propuesta era algo tentadora**-"Déjame pensarlo, mientras eta noche estoy aquí para hacer lo que tu quieras, digo para algo me pagaron por venir aquí".**

**-"Sabes que a mi no me gusta estar con alguien así como a si"-**el joven Saotome trataba de ser lo más cortes posible para convencerla.

**-"La verdad es que yo no se que pensar de ti, pero esta bien, como quieras, entonces me voy a mi casa y nos vemos mañana para que te de mi respuesta"-** Akane se dirigió a la salida seguida por el empresario.

**-"Déjame tu teléfono para poder comunicarme contigo, toma esto para anotarlo"-**le dio su agenda electrónica para que ahí escribiera el numero.

**-"Esta bien, aquí está, estoy en mi casa hasta las 6:30, y por cierto, tus amigos pagaron la noche con tu dinero"- **y sin más la chica se fue dejando al chico pensando como se la cobraría con sus amigos.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

BUENO PUES ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTÁ HISTORIA, QUE SEGÚN YO VA A SER UN TANTO LARGA AUNQUE AÚN NO SE, TODO DEPENDE DE QUE TAL RESPONDA MI IMAGINACIÓN, JEJEJE.

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTDADO. DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, QUE NO SEAN OFENSIVOS ONEGAI.

NOS VEMOS PRONTO.

SAYONARA.


	3. Nueva casa y ¿nuevo esposo?

**CAPITULO #2**

**NUEVA CASA Y ¿NUEVO ESPOSO?**

**KONNICHI WA A TODOS PUES LES RECUERDO QUE RANMA ½ NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**

**OJALA Y LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO DEL DIA DE HOY, SIN MÁS QUE DECIR PROCEDAN A LEER.**

**-"LOS PERSONAJES HABLAN"-**

_-"LOS PERSONAJES PIENSAN"-_

(DOY UN COMENTARIO)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A las doce, del día siguiente Ranma llamó al celular de Akane invitándola a un café. Al ver que ella no hablaba, él decidió hacerlo**-"Y bien, ¿ya tienes una respuesta a lo que te propuse?- **el chico estaba en verdad interesado en ella.

**-"Si, y esta bien, acepto, pero necesito protección"- **la chica sabia en que problema se iba a meter.

Al chico eso le extraño**-"¿Por qué?, ¿pasa algo malo?".**

Akane aún no quería que se enterara del "contrato" que había firmado con su "amigo"-**"Es solo por seguridad, si voy a ser la madre de tu hijo muchas personas querrán estar detrás de mí".**

El joven empresario lo medito y se dio cuenta de que lo que ella le había dicho tenia lógica-**"Si, esta bien, tendremos que hacer las cosas a partir de hoy, ¿te parece?"**

**-"Como quieras, a mi me da igual"-**la peli-azul daba gracias a que por fin podría salir de esa vida tan asquerosa como ella le decía.

El chico solo sonrió y agrego-**"Paso por ti a las 5**, **arregla todo lo que puedas, ropa y demás, te tendrás que cambiar de casa.**

La peli-azul asintió**-"Esta bien, pero entonces ya vámonos si no, no me dará tiempo de nada"- **y sin más Ranma pidió la cuenta y salieron en dirección al departamento de la chica Tendo.

Al llegar Ranma le recordó que pasaría por ella, también le dijo que tendría que firmar un acuerdo y aunque Akane trató de negarse no le quedo más remedio que aceptar.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Al llegar la hora acordada Akane ya tenia todo listo solo esperaba a que el chico llegara, llevo sus cosas hasta la sala pero tuvo que dejar su labor a un lado pues alguien toco la puerta, como imaginaba quien era no se sorprendió a la hora de abrir-**"pasa ya tengo todas mis cosas arregladas, solo debemos subirlas a tu coche"- **la chica se comportaba algo fría con él, lo quiso mucho y le dolió que la hubiera abandonado.

-**"Esta bien, no te preocupes yo las subo, será mejor que nos vallamos pronto, no quiero hacer esperar a…"-**calló en ese instante pues o que iba a decir podía hacer que la chica se arrepintiera de su decisión.

**-"¿Qué pasa?, ¿a quien no quieres hacer esperar?"-**Akane era algo desconfiada.

-**"A nadie, olvídalo, es que tengo unos asuntos pendientes en la empresa"- **el chico había conseguido una buena escusa para la peli-azul.

**-"Cierto, tú ya eres un gran hombre de negocios"-** dijo en tono irónico la pequeña de las Tendo.

-"**¿Tanto me detestas Akane?"-** el chico de la trenza sabia que le había hecho mucho daño y se sentía culpable por ello.

La peli-azul avanzo hacia la entrada y respondió, no quería dejarlo con la duda-**"Si, más de lo que te imaginas Saotome, vámonos ya antes de que me arrepienta"- **y sin más salió por la puerta dejando a Ranma algo preocupado por la reacción que la chica pudiera tener cuando se enterara de todo.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Una vez que subió las cosas de Akane a su coche, se dirigieron a un registro civil cosa que extraño a la chica**-"¿Qué pasa?, ¿qué hacemos aquí?"**

**-"Bueno, mis hermanas nos están esperando, recuerdas que te dije que tendríamos que firmar un acuerdo, pues tendremos que hacerlo aquí"-** el chico esperaba que no se diera cuenta de la verdad hasta después de firmar el papel.

**-"¿Pero por qué tienen que estar presentes tus hermanas?, no lo entiendo-**la chica estaba comenzando a dudar.

-**"Bueno, es que querían acompañarme, pero, basta de preguntas, será mejor que nos apuremos, recuerda que tengo varios asuntos que atender"- **el oji-azul se estaba poniendo nervioso.

Ranma se bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta a Akane tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a salir de éste, una vez que entraron al registro se encontraron con las 4 hermanas de este, Ranko era la que más emocionada estaba de volver a verla pues había sido muy amiga de Akane en el tiempo en que convivieron.

**-"Bien chicas, necesitare que firmen para hacer legal esto"-** Ranma quería que esto pasara rápido para que cuando Akane se diera cuenta de la verdad el ya estuviera en su oficina.

-**"Ok hermano, tu no te preocupes"-**respondió su hermana Yuka.

Rápidamente se acercaron a una mesa en la cual se encontraba un juez, Akane pensaba que eso ya era demasiado, pero para ella, así eran los ricos, bastante exagerados. Se sentaron en dos sillas que estaban frente a él y este rápidamente les extendió unos documentos, Ranma le había dado indicaciones al juez de que no dijera ni una palabra, que solo los observara y que una ves que él se fuera le entregara los papeles a Akane para que ésta leyera lo que había firmado, una vez que ambos firmaron los documentos Ranma como ya lo había dicho se marchó.

**-"Vaya, jamás pensé que tendríamos que firmar tantos papeles"-**dijo la peli-azul a Ranko la cual se había quedado con ella ya que las demás debían irse.

**-"Akane, creo que me vas a matar"- **dijo un tanto nerviosa la peli-roja.

**-"¿Por qué lo dices?, ¿pasa algo malo?"-** Akane ya tenía los papeles en la mano.

**-"Sera mejor que leas lo que firmaste y te darás cuenta de por qué lo digo, te dejo sola, en un momento vuelvo, voy por un café"- **la artista marcial sabia que cuando Akane se diera cuenta de todo, estaría frita, junto con su hermano

Después de media hora Akane ya había leído y releído los papeles que tenia en la mano y estaba hecha una furia, así que sin esperar ni un solo instante salió del registro, pidió un taxi y se dirigió a la oficina de Ranma.

Al llegar le dijeron que el licenciado estaba un poco ocupado con la vicepresidenta la cual es su hermana mayor Yumi, pero esto a ella no le importo y entro aún más furiosa a la oficina. Ranma ya la esperaba así que no le sorprendió su llegada**-"Estabas tardando mi querida Akane, pensé que vendrías más pronto, pasa, siéntate junto a mi hermana.**

**-"Maldito Ranma Saotome, o debería decir "mi amor", ¿eh?"- **la chica estaba que echaba humo y dijo la palabra mi amor con ironía**-"sabes perfectamente que no vengo a una visita cordial, porque maldita sea no me dijiste la verdad, quiero que anules inmediatamente ese estúpido documento, no pienso ser tu esposa" **

Ranma estaba divertido con la situación, cosa que molesto aún más a la chica pero eso a él no le importo en lo más mínimo y para enojarla más agregó**-"Vamos mi amor tranquila, entiendo que estés algo, nerviosa, pero no te preocupes, después hablamos y si quieres hasta podemos tener nuestra noche de bodas"**

**-"Eres un idiota Ranma Saotome"-**la peli-azul al ver que no lograría nada decidió irse, solo había un problema, no sabia a donde tenia que ir, así que tuvo que regresar a la oficina de su ahora marido.

Al verla regresar Ranma rió nuevamente**-"No me digas querida, no sabes donde es nuestra casa ¿cierto?"**

**-"Deja de estar bromeando y llévame ahora mismo"-**la nueva señora Saotome estaba que sacaba chispas, la hacia rabiar la diversión que se estaba dando Ranma.

**-"Esta bien, esta bien, solo no te cabrees tanto, jejeje, vámonos amor"-**decía el chico tomándola del brazo**-"hermanita, dejo la empresa en tus manos, por lo menos el día de hoy y hasta que salga del hospital, jajaja, esta mujer seguro me noquea"**

Ante el comentario de su hermano, Yumi no pudo evitar reírse, pero al ver la cara de pocos amigos que su cuñada le dedicaba decidió callar-**"Perdona querida, es que este hombre dice cada locura, no creo que Akane sea capas-**ante lo dicho Ranma lanzó una risa burlesca.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Después de un viaje, con un silencio bastante incomodo, Ranma dejó a Akane en su nueva casa, la chica al verla se sorprendió mucho, pues en lugar de una casa común y corriente, era una mansión, tenia una piscina enorme, había un tobogán, una especie de cascada y junto un jacuzzi, también se podían apreciar los distintos autos y camionetas que estaban disponibles en el lugar y la casa era bastante grande, tenia una sala de estar bastante amplia, 5 habitaciones, lo cual agradecía pues si Ranma intentaba vivir con ella, cómodamente podría mandarlo a otra habitación, también tenia una sala de juegos, un comedor, una cocina, en fin, casi todo lo que ella siempre había deseado, solo le faltaba algo, una verdadera familia.

-"**Bueno amor, aquí es donde viviremos, espero que te guste, estaba pensando en llevarte a la casa en donde vivo con mis hermanas, pero bueno, necesitamos un poco más de privacidad, ¿no crees?-**decía el chico de la trenza mientras se acercaba a Akane por la espalda y la abrazaba.

**-"Ni lo sueñes, yo no voy a ser tu mujer, te lo dije en la oficina y te lo vuelvo a repetir aquí, si estoy aquí es por lo que me propusiste, eso es lo único que me interesa, ahora si me disculpas, estoy cansada, iré a MI recamara y espero que NO ME MOLESTES"-**la peli-azul no iba a perdonarlo tan fácilmente.

**-"Esta bien, pero descansa bien porque mañana comienza todo, quiero que conozcas a la madre del niño"-**dijo el oji-azul en tono serio.

**-"Debo recordarte que la madre de ese niño seré yo, no ella, así que no quiero que vuelvas a decir que ella es la madre, te quedó claro"-** y sin más se retiro a su habitación.

_-__**"Me quedó más que claro, pero por lo que veo a ti no te ha quedado claro que te quiero para mí"-**_El chico sabia que el día siguiente no seria nada fácil.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

PUES SE QUE NO ES MUY LARGO PERO ES QUE AUN NO ENTRO A LO MEJOR, HABRA CAPITULOS MUCHO MÁS LARGOS QUE ESTE, ES QUE POR EL MOMENTO ESTOY CON LA MENTE EN BLANCO.

OJALA Y LES HAYA GUSTADO.

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, QUEJAS O COSAS QUE LES GUSTARIA VER.

SIN MÁS QUE DECIR LOS VEO PRONTO.

SAYONARA.

PD: PROBABLEMENTE SUBA LA CATEGORIA, AÚN NO SE.


	4. ¿Akane tiene un hijo?

**CAPITULO #3**

**¿AKANE TIENE UN HIJO?**

**KONNICHI WA A TODOS, SOLO LES RECUERDO QUE RANMA ½ ES PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, ASI COMO YO SOY LA DUEÑA DE ESTE FIC, SOLO TOMO LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA ½ PARA HACER ESTE FIC. LOS PERSONAJES QUE NO TIENEN QUE VER CON RANMA SI SON MIOS, PERO NADA MÁS.**

**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR PROCEAN A LEER.**

**-"LOS PERSONAJES HABLAN"-**

_-"LOS PERSONAJES PIENSAN"-_

(DOY UN COMENTARIO)

**¿ ?**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Como ya lo había dicho el día anterior, Ranma despertó muy temprano y ordeno que también despertaran a Akane, así que una de las sirvientas fue a la habitación de la chica para despertarla, después de varios intentos por fin lo logro**-"señorita, disculpe, pero eran ordenes del señor que se levantara".**

-**"No se preocupe, en un momento estaré lista"-**Akane trató de ser amable con ella, pero Ranma no se la iba a acabar, él sabia perfectamente que le molestaba que la despertaran.

Como ya no le quedaba de otra se desvistió y se metió al cuarto de baño, con tan buena suerte que tenia una tina y para hacer rabiar a Ranma decidió que se daría un baño en ella, sabia que eso tardaría mucho y por eso le encantaba.

½ hora más tarde por fin salió de la tina, se seco y se vistió con unos jeans y una blusa rosada con unos botones en la parte de arriba, que llegaban solo hasta el inicio de sus senos. Se abrocho ese solamente y los demás los dejo sin abrochar (así le hago yo), y aparte unos tenis de piso bastante cómodos, sabia que a donde irían no necesitaba vestir elegante así que decidió ir vestida lo más cómoda posible.

Al bajar vio que Ranma la estaba esperando en el comedor-**"Vaya, hasta que bajas, jamás pensé que tardaras tanto en hacer algo tan sencillo".**

**-"Y yo pensé que te había quedado bien claro que me molesta que me despierten"-**contesto con ironía, Ranma solo bufó

**-"Sera mejor, que te sientes a desayunar o se nos hará tarde, te espero en el despacho, yo ya termine, provecho"-**y sin decir más el chico de la trenza se levantó dejando a la peli-azul sola.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

15 minutos después Akane fue al lugar que Ranma le indicó**-"Bien, aquí me tienes, para que me querías, claro, a parte de para ir a conocer a la tipa esa". **

**-"Bueno, quería informarte que en lo que reste del embarazo de "esa", como tu la llamas, tendrás que permanecer dentro de la mansión, pues a los medios de comunicación ya se le ha informado de tu supuesto embarazo"-**el chico de la trenza estaba bastante serio.

**-"Esta bien, por mi no hay problema, pero espero que no sea por mucho tiempo, me choca estar encerrada en un solo lugar"-**reprochaba la chica dando de vueltas en el despacho.

**-"Si, lo se, a ti nunca te a gustado estar encerrada, pero después de que él bebé nazca podrás hacer lo que quieras, claro que tendrás que andarlo trayendo y…"-**no pudo continuar porque la peli-azul lo interrumpió.

-**Créeme que se como ser madre, no de en balde mi primer trabajo fue como niñera así que no tienes porque decirme lo que tengo que hacer, al contrario, tú eres el que va a tener que aprender como ser padre, porque no creas que me voy a hacer cargo yo sola"-**la chica no se iba a dejar, tal vez eso era lo que le gustaba a Ranma de ella.

**-"Esta bien, no te preocupes, de todas formas soy su padre, no te dejare a ti todo de acuerdo"-**el chico, sabiendo que después de lo que pensaba hacer podía tener varias lesiones, no se aguantó las ganas y le dio un beso a la chica viendo que estaba desprevenida.

Y como lo esperaba Akane le respondió con un buen golpe en el estomago-**"Eres un idiota, yo no voy a ser una más de las tantas que seguramente tienes por ahí".**

**-"Querida, quiero que entiendas que tu no eres una más, yo quiero que seas la única, pero tu nada más no te dejas"-**al ver la cara que la chica ponía decidió cambiar la conversación-**"será mejor que nos demos prisa, tengo que ir a la empresa".**

**-"Pues si no hablaras tanto quizá ya estaríamos de regreso".**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

Poco tiempo después ambos jóvenes se encontraban en la entrada de un departamento.

**-"Bueno, aquí es donde Kodachi vive, será mejor que te prepares, es un poco rara".**

**-"Si, no te preocupes, ya he lidiado con personas raras"-**decía viendo al chico de reojo.

**-"Esta bien, ha llegado el momento"- **y sin más el chico llamó a la puerta.

Inmediatamente una chica de la misma edad de ellos y de un notable embarazo salió a recibir a los chicos pues ya sabia que la irían a visitar-**"Pasen rápido, no quiero que la gente se de cuenta de mi embarazo".**

**-"Por dios Kodachi, si alguien no se ha dado cuenta de tu embarazo debe estar siego"-**decía con ironía el chico entrando en el departamento.

**-"Si, como sea, dime, ¿ésta será la madre del niño?-**pregunto viendo de arriba abajo a Akane.

**-"Ésta, tiene su nombre, y si seré la madre del niño que quieres abandonar".**

**-"Vaya, veo que tienes tu carácter, pero tranquila, en cuanto este mocoso nazca será todo tuyo, y falta poco para que eso suceda".**

**-"eso espero porque no quisiera seguir viendo la cara de mustia que tienes, veo que ya no hay nada de que hablar así que me voy-**sin esperar ni un minuto Akane salió del departamento seguida de un Ranma feliz, ya que alguien había puesto en su lugar a Kodachi.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Un mes había pasado desde el encuentro entre Akane y Kodachi, afortunadamente para ambas el bebé estaba a punto de nacer. Para no levantar sospechas el parto había tenido que ser en la casa que Ranma y Akane compartían, la chica ya se había resignado a ser la esposa del empresario.

Una vez que todo termino el doctor salió de la habitación para informárselo a Ranma**-"Felicidades señor Saotome, es usted padre de un hermoso varón".**

**-"Gracias doctor, esa es una excelente noticia. **

**-"Genial, ya soy madre"-**decía Akane que recién había llegado a la sala.

**-"Imagino que esto es confidencial no Saotome, nadie debe enterarse cierto"-**el doctor era amigo de la familia y estaba enterado de la situación.

El heredero Saotome adoptó una expresión seria**-"Así es, nadie debe enterarse de esto, ojala puedas guardar el secreto, al menos que quieras que ventile algunas cosas tuyas que se, y créeme que a ti te iría peor"**

El doctor se puso algo tenso**-"Vamos Saotome, no seas tan rudo, yo solo quería confirmar mis dudas, no quiero que afectemos la amistad que existe entre nosotros".**

**-"Eso espero Hideki Kamiya, eso espero".**

**-"Por cierto, Kodachi me dijo que quiere irse de aquí lo antes posible, si es así, debe descansar por lo menos el día de hoy y mañana mismo se puede ir, claro que debe tener ciertos cuidados o…"-**el doctor no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido.

**-"Si tienes algunas recomendaciones para ella debes decírselo a Kodachi, yo no me hare cargo, lo único que me interesa es ese niño, por cierto, supongo que deben hacerle chequeos o algo, si es así Akane debe ir contigo.**

**-Tienes un plan ¿cierto?**-el doctor sabia que Ranma siempre tenia un az bajo la manga.

**-"Así es, necesito que consigas una cama en alguna habitación de la clínica, mejor dicho en donde estén las personas que recién dieron a luz, Akane deberá entrar ahí y acostarse en esa cama, daremos la información a los medios de que mi hijo ya nació, lo llevaran a los cuneros, después de un rato la das de alta y ambos salimos con el bebé en brazos, así será más creíble que Akane es la madre del niño-**el joven empresario sabia que su plan no podía fallar.

**-"Esta bien, va a ser un poco complicado pero lo intentaremos, no te preocupes Saotome".**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

Media hora más tarde todo estaba listo, Kodachi se había quedado en la casa con una enfermera y los chicos junto con el doctor y el bebé estaban en es hospital, los medios esperaban afuera del hospital esperando la salida de la pareja, todos querían tener la exclusiva.

**-"Bueno, todo esta hecho, los medios están vueltos locos, quieren entrar a la fuerza".**

**-"Ya veo, eso me conviene, creo que ya es hora de que "des de alta" a mi mujer ¿no crees?"- **a Ranma le disgustaban los hospitales.

**-"Saotome, no seas desesperado hombre, aun es muy pronto, trata de calmarte, ve a la cafetería si quieres, cómprate algo y sirve que le compras también un dulce a ella, también ya se chocó".**

**-"¿Y el niño?".**

**-"En estos momentos esta con Akane, tenia hambre, tuvimos que conseguir leche en polvo, fuiste tan distraído que no trajiste nada, también compramos pañales, y esos van a tu cuenta".**

**-"No te preocupes por eso, sabes que, creo que mejor voy a verlos".**

**-"Está bien, yo te llevo, sígueme".**

Una vez en la habitación Ranma se maravilló por la imagen que tenia ante sus ojos-_**"Seguramente así se hubiera visto con nuestro bebé, con nuestro verdadero bebé, fui un idiota al dejarla".**_- el chico aun se lamentaba por eso, pensaba que jamás lo podría olvidar.

**-"Oye Saotome, yo ya quiero irme de aquí, no me gusta este lugar"-**reprochó la peli.-azul.

**-"A mi menos, yo ya quiero irme a mi casa".**

**-"¿Cuánto tiempo estará con nosotros esa tipa?, me molesta su presencia".**

**-"Amor, créeme que a mi también, pero que quiere que haga, debe reposar mínimo una semana, después se va".**

**-"En primera no me llames mi amor y en segunda fácilmente puedes conseguirle un departamento, no la quiero cerca de mi y del niño"-**la oji-marrón abrazo un poco más fuerte al pequeño que tenia entre brazos.

**-"Si tienes razón, creo que se podría quedar en el departamento que tengo en esta ciudad, ordenaré que se la lleven, además, aun tengo una deuda con ella, quiere una casa en Nueva York y 600,000 dólares para poder mantenerse durante un tiempo, seguramente después me pedirá más, o bien se consigue a un hombre rico al cual poder engatusar, si caí yo pueden caer más".**

**-"De eso no hay duda, pero que no se atreva a hacer algo contra Yutaro"-**dijo la chica viendo al niño, el cual ya se había quedado dormido.

**-"¿Quién es Yutaro?"-**en su voz se notaban ciertos celos.

**-"Él bebé, ¿quién mas?"**

**-"¿Eh?, ¿el bebé se va a llamar así?, bueno, no esta mal, pero pudiste haberme preguntado".**

Antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo Hideki entró para darle los últimos informes-**"Miren aquí esta toda la información del bebé, esta anotado con el nombre de Yutaro, midió 51 cm, pesó 3.600 kg, tuvo calificación de 9.5, esta bastante sanito y damos gracias a que se parece al papá"-**esto ultimo no le causa gracia a los Saotome-**"A por cierto, ya pueden irse, pueden salir por la puerta trasera si quieren, casi no hay prensa en esa parte.**

**-"Si, creo que es lo mejor, me siento cansado como para tener que responder las preguntas de los medios".**

"**Me imagino, pues bien, vámonos, yo los acompaño, casi no hay trabajo".**

Una vez en la salida los chicos solo tuvieron que pasar por fotógrafos y algunos reporteros que estaban en el lugar, les fue bastante fácil llegar a la limosina que los esperaba y sin mayor problema se fueron a su casa a descansar.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sin embargo en otro lugar de la ciudad 2 personas estaban sorprendidas por la noticia que acababan de ver, mejor dicho estaban sorprendidas de ver a los protagonistas de esta.

**-"Esto si que me dejó con la boca abierta, que bien guardadito se lo tenia nuestra hermanita, solo me molestó que no nos hubiera contado nada"**-decía Nabiki observando el televisor.

**-"Akane no es así, además hace 3 meses la fui a ver y no estaba embarazada, ¿qué diablos estará pasando?"-**Kasumi estaba impresionada, sabía que su hermana no era así, ella siempre le contaba todo.

**-"No se que pasó pero presiento que mi hermanita el día de hoy tendrá visitas"-**Nabiki adoptó una de sus características sonrisas de "tengo un plan".

**-"¿Crees que sea una buena idea?"**

**-"Kasumi, claro que lo es, al fin y al cabo somos sus hermanas así que prepara tus cosas, nos vamos en media hora".**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

KONNICHI WA, PUES SE QUE AUN ES CORTO, PERO ES QUE HAN PASADO TANTAS COSAS EN ESTOS DIAS QUE YA NO ME DIO PARA MÁS.

OJALA Y LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO.

NOS VEMOS PRONTO.

SAYONARA.


End file.
